


shake me from my sleep and tell me it was just a dream

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Day 11- It's okayZari has a nightmare





	shake me from my sleep and tell me it was just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on a study break because I got bored and I really want to participate in Femslash February

“No, no, no, no!”

Amaya jolted into a more alert state as Zari began to scream beside her. Her girlfriend was clawing at the sheets, wailing for her family. She’d never known about Zari’s nightmares until they’d started sleeping together. This was the worst she’d ever seen her get though.

“Zari,” Amaya shook her gently. “Zari, wake up!”

Zari awoke with a strangled scream. She started shuddering, and Amaya wrapped her arms around her. Her hands threaded through Zari’s hair as the hacktivist sobbed into her arms. 

“It’s okay,” Amaya soothed. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“I saw them die,” Zari whimpered. “I don’t know even know what happened to my parents, but I saw my brother die with them.”

“It was just a dream,” Amaya reminded her. 

“Someone was about to kill you too.”

Amaya stopped rubbing her back for a moment. “Oh.”

“It felt so real,” she continued.

“Dreams are like that,” Amaya murmured. “But I’m still here. I won’t leave you.”

“Please don’t,” Zari pleaded. “Not tonight.”

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
